A Daydream Away
by Kaoru Yukina
Summary: ketika seseorang merahasiakan sesuatu darimu, berarti kau memang tidak seharusnya mengetahuinya. menyakitkan untuk mengetahui hanya sebagian dari kenyataan...


**Disclaimer(s):**  
>Character(s) owned by Masashi Kishimoto<br>Title owned by All Time Low

**Backsound:**  
>A Daydream Away by All Time Low<p>

**Warning(s):**  
>Hati-hati di jalan. Banyak bahaya di luar sana. Jalan yang akan Anda tempuh merupakan suatu cekungan yang cukup curam dengan dengan jalan berkelok. Pastikan Anda memakai pengaman sesuai dengan standar keamanan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh pemerintah. Dan jangan lupa nyalakan lampu sepeda motor di siang hari—terserah kalau malam hari. #ngelantur<p>

* * *

><p>Begin<p>

* * *

><p>"Teme! Berhenti tertawa! Kau mengerikan!" seorang pria berambut kuning dengan krim di sekujur tubuhnya sedang berusaha menghentikan seorang pria lain di ruangan yang sama yang tak juga kunjung berhenti tertawa.<p>

Okay, ini memang salahnya. Tapi tidak harus begitu juga, kan?

"Dan kau menggelikan." Pria berambut raven sebagai manusia yang tak kunjung berhenti tertawa itu meneruskan acaranya. Menertawakan pria yang penuh krim itu.

Kalau kau berpikir harus ada kejadian luar biasa untuk membuat Sasuke—si pria berambut raven—tertawa, itu tidak terlalu benar. Nyatanya, kau hanya perlu menumpahkan kue tart selamat ulang tahun tepat di atas kepala Naruto—si pria berambut kuning—sehingga krim melumuri seluruh tubuhnya, dan, voila! Sasuke akan terpingkal-pingkal. Dan kau bahkan tidak perlu melakukan itu. Naruto takes the honor.

Sasuke berniat menyembunyikan kue tart yang memang seharusnya untuk Naruto. Namun karena Naruto begitu senang karena bosnya—teksnya tidak salah—memberikan kue selamat ulang tahun padanya, dia ingin segera memakan kue itu dan berusaha meraihnya meski kue itu berada di rak yang berada di atas jangkauannya. Hasilnya, seperti yang sedang kau baca sekarang.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Sasuke berhasil meredakan tawanya. Sasuke kemudian mengambil sekotak tissue yang memang selalu ada di meja makan dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "Bersihkan wajahmu,"

Namun bukannya menerima tissue nya, Naruto yang masih emosi karena ditertawakan habis-habisan, malah melumuri wajah sempurna Sasuke dengan krim yang berwarna-warni dari kue tart yang sudah hancur itu.

* * *

><p><em>I wish you could see your face right now<br>'cause you're grinning like a fool_

* * *

><p>Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka. Duduk berhadapan di lantai dapur apartemen Sasuke dengan wajah yang berlumuran krim warna-warni. Dengan napas yang terengah dan tak lagi teratur.<p>

"Dobe," sepertinya sang bos ingin kembali memicu perang dengan sekretarisnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengais bagian-bagian dari kue yang masih bisa dimakan mencoba mengabaikan bosnya.

"Kau menjijikkan," dan sang bos pun lupa kalau dia sendiri sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Melupakan fakta bahwa dia membenci makan manis.

Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia hanya menyuapkan bagian roti yang tidak ada krim nya ke mulut Sasuke yang menerima suapan itu dengan senang hati.

Cengiran yang dikeluarkan Naruto pun mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Tidak lagi mereka pedulikan dua buah handphone di meja makan yang terus menerus bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

Oh, apakah ini masih hari Selasa? Sepertinya mereka bahkan tidak ingat kalau mereka masih seharusnya berada di kantor.

* * *

><p><em>And we're sitting on your kitchen floor<br>on a Tuesday afternoon_

* * *

><p>Seorang yang sangat dihormati di Uchiha Inc.—terlihat dari banyaknya karyawan yang menunduk begitu di lewat—berjalan dengan angkuhnya di koridor kantor dengan tiga puluh lantai yang ditempatinya bekerja. Tidak lagi ada senyum ataupun tawa terlukis di bibirnya. Semua orang mengenal tokoh angkuh itu sebagai direktur yang tegas. Direktur yang tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya.<p>

"Katakan lagi, kapan Itachi akan datang." Katanya pada sekretarisnya yang selalu mengikutinya selama dia berada di lingkungan kantor.

"Dua jam lagi, Uchiha-sama." Jawab sang sekretaris berambut kuning tanpa ragu. Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan dia dijadikan sekretaris oleh sang direktur.

Direktur Uchiha Inc. atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang yang sangat perfeksionis. Tentu saja tidak mudah untuk menjadi sekretarisnya. Oleh karena itu Naruto selalu berusaha untuk tidak membuat Sasuke merasa salah memilih sekretaris. Selama ini dia memang tidak pernah mengeluarkan surat peringatan untuk Naruto—yang berarti dia bekerja dengan baik—meski kehidupan mereka di luar kantor terlihat sangat berbeda dengan yang terlihat di dalam kantor.

Tentu saja kau tidak menginginkan seorang direktur yang mau-maunya dipanggil 'teme' oleh sekretarisnya, kan? Itu juga lah yang diinginkan oleh karyawan. Profesionalitas.

Yeah, terlepas dari segelintir fujoshi yang diam-diam bersarang di kantor itu sih.

* * *

><p><em>Doesn't matter when we get back<br>to doing what we do_

* * *

><p>"Naruto, kemarikan proposal yang kemarin diberikan Itachi." Sasuke berkata pada intercom yang berada di ruang kerjanya.<p>

"Segera datang," dan sedikit tersenyum mendengar balasan yang diinginkannya.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh menghancurkan proposalnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat sesaat setelah proposal yang dimintanya sudah berada di tangannya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau rencana anggarannya terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya melakukan yang kau suruh. Potong anggarannya."

"Kau tidak bisa memotong dari biaya bahan bangunan. Kau tau tidak ada barang bagus yang dijual dengan harga semurah ini."

"Lalu dari mana aku harus memotongnya? Gajimu?"

"Berhentilah melawan bosmu dan perbaiki benda ini. Kita hanya memakai bahan yang terbaik."

"Tapi kemarin kau bilang anggarannya terlalu berlebihan. Sektor yang lain tidak bisa dikurangi. Aku sudah memeriksa ke lapangan dan biaya yang dibutuhkan memang segitu."

"Berhentilah melawan bosmu dan kerjakan apa yang harus kau kerjakan."

"Proposal ini jadi begini karena aku tidak melawan bosku, kau tau."

Yeah, mungkin memang hanya kata sapaan saja yang berubah. Nyatanya, mereka masih seperti itu. Ditambah fakta kalau Sasuke melakukan itu karena dia bosan dan hanya proposal Itachi yang bisa dipermainkan sesuka hati.

* * *

><p><em>'Cause right now could last forever<br>just as long as I'm with you_

* * *

><p>"Berhentilah melamun. Laporan itu tidak akan menyelesaikan dirinya sendiri." Suara seorang wanita membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya.<p>

"Eh?" dan hanya itulah yang dia katakan setelah menyadari bahwa yang menyapanya barusan adalah Sakura, sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Aku datang untuk mengantarkan daftar laporan yang diinginkan Sasuke-sama."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura, "Kenapa dia tidak mengantarnya sendiri? Seharian aku terus berada di sini."

"Katanya kau tidak merespon apapun saat dia mengantarkannya. Jadi dia menitipkannya padaku."

"Hei! Bukankah seharusnya dia berada di Hyuuga Corp. untuk tanda tangan kontrak?"

"Dia sudah berangkat dari setengah jam yang lalu. Kau itu melamunkan apa saja sih?"

Naruto hanya mampu menggelamkan wajah ke tangannya yang sudah tersilang di atas meja. Sungguh, dia harus berhenti melamunkan bosnya di jam kerja.

* * *

><p><em>But you're just a daydream away<br>I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

* * *

><p>"Kau tau dia berbeda dengan kita!"<p>

Naruto mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke yang agung—oh, itu berlebihan. Tapi seperti yang dikenali Naruto, hari ini tidak seharusnya Itachi berada di kantor adiknya—kalau untuk urusan pekerjaan. Hanya satu yang bisa disimpulkan, Itachi berada di sini untuk sesi curhatnya yang sudah pasti tidak akan ditanggapi oleh Sasuke. Sebaiknya dia meninggalkan tempat ini—sekarang dia berada di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke untuk menyerahkan beberapa laporan yang diminta Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto mau tidak mau berhenti mendengar suara Sasuke. Kalau dia sampai menjawab, berarti masalah Itachi adalah masalah yang serius. Menguping pembicaraan pribadi bosmu bukan tindakan kriminal, kan? Karena itu yang akan dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

"Kau pikir kaasan akan diam saja dan membiarkanku hidup bahagia dengannya? Lagipula tousan juga tidak akan setuju."

"Berarti dia memang tidak pantas untukmu."

"Bisakah kau setidaknya mendukung kakakmu ini? Aku butuh dukungan tau!"

"Hn,"

"Memangnya kau akan tenang begitu juga kalau hubunganmu dan pacarmu yang terancam tidak disetujui kaasan dan tousan?"

"Hn. Hubunganku baik-baik saja. Dan mereka tidak akan menemukan alasan untuk tidak menyetujuinya."

Cukup. Sekarang Naruto sudah merasa sangat cukup. Dia memang harus memulai untuk menjaga harapannya sendiri. Dia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan bosnya. Seharusnya diapasang tulisan tidak boleh menguping di sini. Karena menyakitkan mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin kau ketahui.

Jadi Sasuke sudah punya pacar, huh?

* * *

><p><em>And I'll keep you a daydream away<br>just watch from a safe place so I never have to lose_

* * *

><p>Naruto masih juga merenungi hal buruk yang didengarnya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di belakangnya.<p>

"Naruto, bersihkan acaramu akhir minggu ini."

"Eh? Kenapa? Minggu kemarin kan aku sudah lembur."

"Berhentilah melawan bosmu."

"Eh? Lagi-lagi memanfaatkan kekuasaan. Baiklah kalau begitu."

[…]

"Teme! Kita mau ke mana sih? Pertama kau bilang tidak ada pakaian formal," dan itu membuat Naruto berada dalam kaos oblong biru tua dan sebuah hoodie berwarna oranye, juga celana jins biru kesayangannya, "kedua tidak ada PDA," bukankah seharusnya Naruto tetap memegang benda itu untuk memastikan segala urusan? "dan sekarang kau juga mengambil handphone ku. Kau mau menculikku, hah?"

"Hn,"

"Huee? Kenapa kau mengeluarkan 'hn' yang biasanya berarti iya? Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar mau menculikku? Kaasan dan tousan masih di London, kau tau. Tidak ada yang akan memberimu uang tebusan."

"Seperti mereka akan menebusmu saja,"

Naruto memilih diam dan menggembungkan pipinya. Komentar macam apa itu? Tentu saja orang tuanya akan menebusnya kalau dia diculik. Iya, kan?

"Kita sampai." Kata Sasuke setelah dia menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan yang berada di puncak gunung yang hijau. Sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang dengan pohon sakura yang sangat besar di halaman depannya.

Naruto keluar dari mobil dan mau tidak mau mengernyitkan alisnya ke arah Sasuke, "Ini rumah musim semi mu. Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja liburan. Ini hari Sabtu, kan? Kau akan ada di sini sampai besok sore."

"Oh, oke. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu bekerja di sini."

Naruto sudah terlalu sering berada di sini untuk mengkhawatirkan keberadaan baju ganti.

* * *

><p><em>We would go out on the weekend<br>to escape our busy lives_

* * *

><p>Sasuke baru saja kembali ke kursi taman setelah membelikan eskrim untuk Naruto ketika dilihatnya sekretarisnya sedang terkikik tidak jelas seperti orang gila. Bagaimana tidak, dia kan sedang duduk sendirian di kursi taman.<p>

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan eskrim kepada Naruto.

Naruto menerima sang eskrim dan langsung menjilatnya sambil menunjuk ke satu arah.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Seorang pria dengan spandex ketat berwarna hijau yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya—kecuali muka dan telapak tangan—sedang berlutut di hadapan seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut perak yang berdiri.

"Hn?"

"Mereka bertengkar heboh sekali dari tadi," Naruto melanjutkan kikikannya.

"Oh," dan ketika melihat pria berambut perak mulai bersemu dan menyuruh pria hijau untuk berdiri dan memeluknya, mau tidak mau Sasuke ikut tersenyum—ingat, bukan terkikik karena Uchiha tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Kuharap aku tidak perlu melakukan itu denganmu nanti."

Gumaman Sasuke yang terdengar di telinga Naruto membuatnya bersemu. Tapi kemudian dia ingat, mungkin bagian yang tidak diinginkannya adalah tidak melakukan adegan memalukan semacam berpelukan di taman begitu. Dan mau tidak mau Naruto kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya.

* * *

><p><em>And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys<br>chasing down their desperate wives_

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak akan mabuk. Besok masih hari kerja dan bosku tidak akan memaafkanku kalau aku mabuk," itu yang dikatakan Naruto pada bartender yang ada di hadapannya setengah jam yang lalu.<p>

Dan beginilah dia sekarang, wajah memerah dengan mata yang tidak fokus dan mulut yang terus meracau tidak jelas. Sangat jelas kalau dia mengingkari apa yang dia janjikan pada sang bartender.

"Jadi kau akan membawanya pulang? Kau yakin kau mengenalnya? Kalian tidak terlihat bersahabat. Kau yakin kau tidak punya niat buruk padanya?" tanya sang bartender dengan curiga ke arah Sasuke. Dua orang yang dihadapannya memang pelanggannya tapi mereka tidak pernah datang bersama dan sangat sulit untuk berpikir mereka akan saling tahan satu sama lain. They're just… too different.

"Tenang saja. Aku masih membutuhkan sekretarisku untuk beberapa bulan ke depan." Dan dengan itu Sasuke memanggul Naruto menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di luar club.

* * *

><p><em>I would drink a little too much<br>and you'd offer me a ride_

* * *

><p>"Teme! Kenapa kau membawaku pulang? Aku kan sedang minum dengan teman-teman," sepertinya Naruto mendapatkan sebagian kesadarannya dan menyadari kalau sekarang dia sedang berada di apartemennya bersama sang bos tercinta—ini sarkasme.<p>

"Teman-teman kepalamu. Kiba menelponku dan mengatakan kau mabuk dan tidak ada yang bisa mengantarmu pulang. Dan itu salahmu karena menaruh nomorku di daftar panggilan darurat."

"Oh, jadi mereka sudah pulang," masih dengan kesadaran yang tidak begitu penuh Naruto memandang ke arah jam dinding yang terpajang di ruang tamu—ya, mereka masih ada di ruang tamu. "Jadi ini sudah lepas tengah malam?"

"Hn,"

Naruto mulai memperhatikan keadaan bosnya. Masih dengan kemeja dan jasnya yang rapi. Pasti orang ini bekerja lembur lagi. Kemudian Naruto berjalan ke arah kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung Sasuke dan kembali beberapa saat setelahnya dengan sebuah kaos oblong yang sekiranya seukuran dengan bosnya yang memang agak lebih tinggi dan besar darinya.

"Menginap saja,"

"Hn,"

Tentu saja Naruto sangat memahami kalau itu artinya sang Uchiha setuju. Dia sudah belajar giat hanya untuk mengartikan 'hn' bosnya itu.

* * *

><p><em>I would offer you a t-shirt<br>and you would stay another night_

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana, Dobe? Bagus tidak?" Sasuke memandang sekretarisnya yang sedang diam terpaku di hadapannya. Mereka sedang berada di apartemen Sasuke agar Sasuke bisa berlatih mempresentasikan proposalnya kepada ayahnya minggu depan.<p>

Tapi Naruto tidak juga menjawab dan hanya terdiam seolah Sasuke tidak pernah bertanya.

"Dobe?" sungguh, Sasuke sudah mulai mengkhawatirkan kejiwaan sekretarisnya yang ini. Dia sudah terlalu sering melamun sekarang.

"…"

"Hei! Dobe!"

"Eh? Teme! Kau tidak perlu membentakku begitu, kan? Aku ini cuma beberapa meter di depanmu. Kau kira kita di hutan?"

"Seriously, kau itu memperhatikan aku tidak, sih? Kau sudah bosan jadi sekretarisku, huh?"

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih harus menunjukkan pada tousan kalau aku bisa bekerja tanpa bantuannya. Teme, tolong jangan pecat aku…" Naruto mulai memasang puppy eyes nya.

Hah, seharusnya dia memikirkan itu sebelum melamunkan tentang orang yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

* * *

><p><em>But you're just a daydream away<br>I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

* * *

><p>"Paman Teuchi, bagaimana caranya berhenti melamunkan orang yang kau sukai?" Naruto yang berada di kedai ramen Ichiraku sepertinya sudah mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaannya sendiri dan bertanya pada sang pemilik kedai yang sudah akrab dikenalnya. Dia sudah terlalu banyak melamun. Padahal dia tau lamunan itu tidak kaan mengubah apapun. Mungkin bahkan akan membuatnya dipecat dari pekerjaannya.<p>

"Katakan saja padanya kalau kau menyukainya," balas Teuchi santai.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dia sudah punya pacar."

"Dan apakah orang itu lebih pantas untuknya daripada kau?"

"Eh? Mana aku tau. Aku kan tidak tau siapa pacarnya,"

"Itu berarti kau masih punya kesempatan, nak."

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya aku akan tetap menyimpannya saja dalam lamunanku. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu tau kalau ternyata dia tidak menginginkanku. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu tau kalau sebenarnya aku telah kehilangan dia. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir dia akan meninggalkanku—karena dia memang tidak pernah bersamaku."

Teuchi memandang pelanggan tetapnya dengan tatapan miris. Anak ini sedang menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja karena Teuchi tau siapa dan seperti apa objek lamunan pelanggan tetapnya itu.

* * *

><p><em>And I'll keep you a daydream away<br>just watch from a safe place so I never have to lose_

* * *

><p>Naruto memandang Sasuke yang baru keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Dari ekspresinya sepertinya sang bungsu Uchiha berhasil meyakinkan sang ayah tentang proposalnya. Entah kenapa sekarang Naruto sedikit menyesal tidak memperhatikan ketika Sasuke mempresentasikan itu di depannya, karena saat ini dia benar-benar tidak tau apa usulan yang diajukan bosnya.<p>

"Jadi kapan kau akan mengenalkannya padaku sebagai pacarmu?" sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara Fugaku—ayah Sasuke—sedang bertanya pada anaknya.

"Segera. Lagipula tousan sudah mengenalnya, apa perlu?"

"Memangnya aku mengenalnya sebagai pacarmu?"

"Bulan depan di acara pertunangn Itachi. Aku akan datang bersamanya."

"Hn,"

Naruto membuat catatan di pikirannya untuk tidak datang pada acara pertunangan Itachi bulan depan—bukan berharap dia akan diundang juga sih.

* * *

><p><em>We never stood a chance out there<br>shooting love in real-time_

* * *

><p>"Berikan aku segelas Curacao." Naruto mulai memesan minumannya di bar. Entah kenapa dia menjadi sangat suka berada di tempat ini dan meminum segala minuman keras yang mampu membuatnya lupa akan dunia nyata. Kadang-kadang itu akan membuatnya pusing keesokan harinya ketika berada di kantor, tapi dia tidak lagi peduli.<p>

"Dan membiarkanmu mabuk lagi? Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu. Biasanya kau hanya minum secukupnya. Tapi kadar cukup bagimu sudah berbeda tampaknya."

"Diamlah, Kiba. Aku sedang patah hati."

"Kau itu mau bunuh diri atau apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin lupa. Setidaknya sesaat."

Akhirnya bartender yang dipanggil Kiba itu pun menyerahkan pesanan Naruto. Sebotol minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi dengan rasa jeruk. Padahal Kiba—yang sudah lama menjadi bartender untuk Naruto—sangat mengetahui Naruto tidak memesan minuman itu kecuali dia benar-benar bermasalah.

Dan benar saja, setengah jam kemudian Kiba bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan kalau Naruto masih memiliki kesadaran sama sekali. Dia terus melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak akan dilakukan Naruto kalau dia sadar—menangis dan terdiam, atau menangis dalam diam.

Dan karena tidak tahan melihat pelanggan tetapnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan, dia kembali memanggil nomor yang berada di daftar panggilan darurat dari handphone Naruto. Dan Naruto tidak pernah mengganti penghuni daftar itu sejak waktu yang dia sendiri tidak mengingatnya.

"Untunglah kau segara datang, Sasuke. Aku minta maaf harus merepotkanmu lagi. Tapi si blonde ini sedang patah hati dan tidak akan berhenti minum sampai benar-benar mabuk." Kata Kiba setelah Sasuke sampai di depan konter.

"Hn,"

Sasuke pun menggendong Naruto yang sudah sepenuhnya mabuk dan membawanya ke civic biru metallic nya yang terparkir di luar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau patah hati? Padahal kukira orang yang kau sukai itu aku. Apa aku salah?"

Tentu saja Naruto tidak menyadari kalau saat itu Sasuke tersenyum pahit.

* * *

><p><em>So we'll take it over ice tonight<br>with a little salt  
>and a little lime<em>

* * *

><p>"Hei, Naruto, kau tau gosip terbaru tidak?" Sakura mempersilakan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang kerja Naruto.<p>

"Memangnya ada apa lagi? Bukannya kemarin itu sudah menghapus semua gosip, karena Temari ternyata tidak selingkuh dan masih bersama Shika." Kenapa Naruto bisa tau gosip yang beredar? Tentu saja itu semua berkat jasa gadis berambut merah muda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Bukan tentang mereka. Ini tentang bos kita."

"Sasuke maksudmu? Memangnya gosip macam apa yang bisa menimpanya?"

"Dia sudah punya pacar."

"Lalu? Dia tampan dan sukses. Siapa yang tidak mau pacaran dengannya?"

"Eh? Benar juga ya. Tapi kan selama ini dia kelihatannya tidak tertarik pada siapapun. Orang yang boleh dekat-dekat dia paling hanya kau dan keluarganya. Aha! Kau kah pacarnya?"

Seandainya sekarang Naruto sedang makan atau minum sesuatu pasti dia tersedak. "Hah? Mana bisa aku begitu dengan bos ku. Dia sendiri yang membuat aturan tidak boleh pacaran dengan sesama karyawan,"

"Oh, benar juga. Tapi tidak apa. Dia akan membawa pacarnya di acara tunangan kakaknya. Dan itu tidak lama lagi. Kau harus mentarktirku makan enak kalau benar-benar kau yang datang bersama Sasuke-sama." Sakura mengeluarkan nada mengancam seolah yakin kalau Naruto benar-benar akan datang dengan Sasuke.

Ya, Naruto tau benar itu. Semua karyawan—bahkan OB—diundang untuk datang ke acara pertunangan Itachi. Dan itu tidak lebih dari dua minggu lagi.

* * *

><p><em>You're just a daydream away<br>I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

* * *

><p>"Dobe, kau tau tidak siapa yang akan jadi tunangan Itachi?" Sasuke sengaja menahan Naruto di apartemennya malam itu. Ini malam sabtu dan dia yakin kalau dia tidak membuat manusia berambut kuning itu sibuk dia akan mabuk dan merepotkannya lagi.<p>

"Tidak tau. Tidak peduli." Naruto masih sibuk mencari kunci pintu keluar apartemen ini. Kau tidak menduga kalau dia tetap di sini dengan sukarela, kan?

Awalnya Sasuke berniat membiarkan saja Naruto begitu. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia gerah juga.

"Dobe. Kau itu kenapa sih? Belakangan ini kau sangat sering melamun. Ditambah mabuk-mabukan di akhir pekan. Pekerjaanmu selesai lebih lama dari biasanya. Dan sejak kapan kau begitu tidak betah berada di sini?"

"Eh?" Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memandang Sasuke. Kenapa mata hitam itu tidak memancarkan kemarahan? Yang bisa Naruto lihat hanyalah… kekhawatiran?

"Katakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu,"

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu peduli padaku. Kau tidak boleh peduli padaku. Kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit," Naruto mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa tidak akan sanggup menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang bahu Naruto dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain mengangkat dagu sekretarisnya hingga mata mereka bertatapan. "Katakan saja,"

"Sekarang kau sudah punya pacar. Kau tidak boleh begini terus padaku. Aku minta maaf masih menaruh nomormu di panggilan darurat handphone ku. Hanya saja tousan dan kaasan masih ada di London dan aku tidak tau siapa lagi yang bisa datang saat aku kesulitan selain dirimu,"

"Hah?" Sasuke yang tercengang membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p><em>And I'll keep you a daydream away<br>just watch from a safe place so I never have to lose_

* * *

><p>"Siapa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke setelah pikirannya kembali ke tempatnya. Jadi selama ini dia yang membuat sekretarisnya tidak karuan begitu?<p>

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau begitu kau punya pacar tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukan aku seperti pacarmu atau apa?"

"Maksudku siapa yang membuatmu berpikir aku sudah punya pacar,"

"Oh, semua orang di kantor juga tau kalau kau akan membawanya di acara pertunangan Itachi. Mereka bahkan memasang taruhan."

"Shit. Sekarang aku tidak yakin dia akan datang,"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menolakmu?"

"Well, kau akan datang?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk datang, tapi Itachi-nii sendiri yang datang mengantarkan undangan. Jadi aku akan datang,"

"Sekarang aku tau dia akan datang,"

"Eh?"

"Dobe, berhentilah jadi sekretarisku,"

"Apa? Kau bilang kau akan membimbingku sampai aku bisa membuat usaha sendiri. Teme, kita baru bekerja bersama selama dua tahun. Aku bahkan belum mengerti apa-apa. Apa karena belakangan konsentrasiku terpecah? Ayolah Teme, kau tau aku akan kembali bekerja dengan baik,"

"Dan menjadi presiden di anak cabang Uchiha Inc. yang baru. Ayahku sudah setuju kalau kau yang akan menjadi pemimpinnya,"

"Eh?"

"Dengan begitu kita bisa resmi pacaran karena kau bukan lagi karyawan di sini,"

"Eh?"

"Hentikan itu. Kau terlihat sangat bodoh."

Karena sudah dicegah mengatakan 'eh' akhirnya Naruto hanya megap-megap tidak jelas. Dia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya. Apakah barusan objek lamunannya membuat rencana pacaran dengannya?

"Dan berhentilah megap-megap seperti ikan koi dicabut dari air. Kau membuatku ingin menciummu,"

"Eh? Mesum!"

Dan wajah Sasuke pun hilanglah di balik bantal yang dilempar Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>You're just a daydream away<br>I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Naruto! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Mendadak Naruto pucat. Bagaimana tidak, dia hanya berjanji mentraktir Sakura dan sekarang ketika dia datang ke kedai ramen Ichiraku, dia melihat ada Rock Lee, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, dan, oh, apakah meja sebelah itu juga tanggungannya? (Dia melihat ada Sasuke yang menyeringai senang di meja itu soalnya,)

* * *

><p>End of Omake<p>

* * *

><p><strong>She said,<strong>

Beberapa hari yang lalu ada yang bilang She gak kreatif. Fic ini adalah salah satu bukti betapa She gak kreatif.  
>Mind to review?<p> 


End file.
